1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for securing a machine to a body and more specifically relates to a trailer assembly having a polymer body with one or more features integrally molded into the body for securing a machine, such as a portable air compressor, thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable air compressor systems generally include an air compressor mounted upon a trailer and having a protective enclosure or cover secured over the top of the compressor. The trailer may include wheels and a tow bar so that the trailer may be easily moved between job sites. Upon arriving at a job site, the air compressor may be operated to provide compressed air for pneumatic tools and other devices.
One such trailer for housing a portable air compressor is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,262. The trailer includes a lower frame having two wheels rotatably mounted thereto and a towing assembly mounted to a front end of the lower frame for towing the compressor between job sites. A machine, such as an air compressor, is secured atop the lower frame. The compressor is preferably rigidly secured to the lower frame so that the compressor is not damaged as it is moved between job sites. Thus, the compressor and its associated components are typically bolted and/or welded to the lower body.
There are a number of other patents directed toward securing components within or atop the frame of a trailer or vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,700 to Travisan et al. discloses a floor pan that forms an interior, bottom surface of a vehicle. The floor pan is provided with attachment devices for fixing the floor pan to the frame of the vehicle. Mechanical parts and assemblies can be secured to the floor pan to form a single unit prior to the floor pan being installed on the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,602 discloses a removable motor vehicle boot insert that may be installed within the trunk of a vehicle. The boot has a major surface including retainers for releasably anchoring a container to the major surface thereof. The retainers for releasably securing the container to the insert include a screw having an enlarged head defining a cam surface and an extension defining a handle for turning the screw. The cam surface of the screw head engages in a groove in opposed end walls of the container to anchor the container in a desired position on the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,449 discloses a bed liner adapted for insertion in the cargo box of a trailer or utility hauling vehicle. The bed liner is formed of plastic and includes a plurality of sets of right- and left-hand, axially aligned notches elevated above a floor of the bed liner with each set being adapted for receiving opposite end portions of an axle of a greens mower. The aligned notches support the greens mower so that a rear roller and a bed knife are elevated above the floor while a front roller is resting on the floor.
Although the above-identified patents disclose various designs for securing components to a mobile structure, there remains a need for an improved mobile structure at least partially comprising polymer materials with one or more features integrally molded into the polymer materials, the molded features effectively securing one or more components to the body of the structure.